oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Martial Traditions
In addition to the usual choices of race and class, the Spheres of Might system introduces another important decision a player may make to personalize their character: the selection of a martial tradition. A martial tradition is a set of proficiencies and beginning sphere talents that represents what, where, and how that character learned the art of martial combat. Martial traditions in Oustomia are tied to different city. As such, in order to possess some of these custom martial traditions, you will need to declare that your character is from a particular (or at least has been in the past) in order to acquire these particular traditions. Some spheres classes grant a martial tradition as part of their proficiencies, but characters who do not may choose to trade their starting proficiencies (other than simple weapons, light armor, and bucklers, if applicable) for a martial tradition at 1st level, as long as their normal starting proficiencies include proficiency with all martial weapons or at least one exotic weapon (this does not include clerics whose deity’s favored weapon is an exotic weapon or similar features that modify starting proficiencies based on other character choices). Once a character has gained a martial tradition, they do not gain additional proficiencies for multiclassing, and characters who have already gained proficiencies from a class cannot benefit from martial traditions gained through multiclassing. Unless specifically noted otherwise, a character can only gain a single martial tradition, and can only select one as a 1st level character; creatures with racial Hit Dice may gain a martial tradition when they take their first level in a character class, but they lose the benefits of any racial proficiencies they may possess (not including natural weapons). As always, if a martial tradition grants a sphere or talent which a character also gains through a class feature, they may instead gain a talent of their choice from that sphere. If a martial tradition grants a feat or talent that would normally have prerequisites, the character does not need to meet those prerequisites to benefit from it. All of the other rules involved with Oustomia's Spheres of Might system still apply. You cannot use martial traditions with casters without an application. Custom martial traditions are not currently allowed without an application. For more rules surrounding martial traditions and a full list of what else is available, check this page. The Martial Traditions of Oustomia An'doril Originally a settlement for high elves and a place that worships the goddesses Desna and Calistria, the people of An'Doril, even those that are not elves, have learned to use their methods in combat. A person who takes this martial tradition gains the following talents and proficiencies. . * Whip Fiend and Elvish Heritage from the Equipment Sphere. * An additional Sphere: either Duelist or Fencing. ** One additional talent from the sphere selected above. Anvildor A city founded by dwarves, the warriors of Anvildor are masters of the warhammer and other dwarven weapons. They wear thick armor and are able to take a lot of punishment while continuing to dish it out. * Dwarven Heritage and Armor Training from the Equipment Sphere. * An additional sphere: Warleader or Guardian. ** One additional talent from the sphere selected above. Caluna Caluna is a city of academics, mostly focused on magic. However, even they occasionally must rely on sword and steel. Caluna's warriors tend to fight smart, moving with grace through the battlefield as they study their enemies. * Duelist training and Duelist Grip from the Equipment Sphere. * The scout sphere. * The alchemy sphere. Ginkuto Ginkuto is a city populated primarily by shengese humans and kitsune. Many of the ancient fighting styles of the shengese people and kitsune have spread throughout the city, including the ability to create enchanted tattoos to both strengthen and protect the body. * Bushido and Unarmored training from the Equipment Sphere. * The Scoundrel Fencing Sphere. * The Zodiac Tattoos feat from Spheres of Might. Haven The people of Haven are firm believers in chivalry and the ways of the knight. Comfortable with a spear, a lance, or a sword and shield. They charge their foes head on. * Knight Training and Armor Training from the Equipment sphere. * The Gladiator Sphere. * The Lancer Sphere. Kor'Doril Those of Kor'Doril follow the Jaguar Lord's way of combat, embracing the weapons of Urgathoa and going into battle with all the fury they can muster. Comfortable unarmored or with a scythe in their hands, these fierce warriors are nothing to be trifled with. * Unarmed training and Unarmored from the Equipment Sphere. * Either the Boxing or the Open Hand Sphere. * The Dragon Tattoo feat. Lebenreich A city ruled over by Azreal, Lebenreich is the home to many Paladins. Its courageous warriors are adept with both shield and spear, and can turn their defense into offense at ease. * Armor training and Pikeman training from the equipment sphere. * Lancer sphere. * Shield sphere. Londorwin City Londorwin is a city of orcs. Massive and powerful, each orc is more than capable of defeating their foes through sheer savage strength alone. Those orcs who are also well trained...well, they are nearly unstoppable. * Orc Heritate and ArmorTraining from the Equipment Sphere. * The Berserker Sphere. * The Brute Sphere. Luperion Luperion is the city where the hellknights originated from. They are strong warriors who, at times, can be cruel to their foes in order to achieve victory and assert their power. * Gladiator training and one additional talent from the Equipment Sphere. * Gladiator sphere. * Lancer sphere. Magmacar The city of Magmacar is one that is known for its forges. As such, it should come as no surprise that their warriors wear some of the most durable armor in the world, able to take a lot of punishment before bending of breaking. These dwarves have also mastered how to turn their shields into weapons. * Armor training and shield training from the Equipment Sphere. * Tower Shield Mastery from the Equipment Sphere. * The Shield Sphere. Nevermore Nevermore is a city where undead and necromancy flourish. Their warriors often make frequent use of the Drow double-scyth, and often have need of armor that can be used with magic. Their warriors are often as threatening as the undead hordes they lead. * Armor Training and Arcane Armor from the Equipment Sphere. * Double Weapon training from the Equipment Sphere. * The Dual Wielding sphere. O'Kibo The founder of O'Kibo, Scharp, likes to go around telling people that he's just a gunslinger. Many of the warriors of O'Kibo have followed in his footsteps, becoming deadly with their weapons at both long and surprisingly close range. * Firearm Proficiencym and Expert Reloading from the Equipment Sphere. * Gun Kata from the Equipment Sphere. * Either the Barrage or or Sniper Sphere. Osirian In Abadar's image, many of those in Orisian consider themselves to be masters of the crossbow. These particular warriors are experts in their craft, able to quickly reload their weapon and fire either multiple shots into a crowd or one particularly well-aimed shots straight into an enemy's head. * Mechanical training and armor training from the equipment sphere. * Expert reloading from the equipment sphere. * Either the Barrage or Sniper Sphere. Principality of Sanctuary As part of the Kingdom of Egron, the city of Sanctuary has a long tradition of being guarded by knights. With either a lance of sword in hand and a faithful mount by their side, few things can stop these warriors in the midst of a charge. * Armor and Shield training from the Equipment Sphere. * Knightly training from the equipment sphere. * The lancer sphere. Pyrriah The Golden Empire was founded by a variety of legendary heroes, each of whom had a very distinct style of fighting. While many of these warriors utilize a variety of styles, one that has grown more popular as of late is the art of wielding a sphere. * Armor and Pikeman training from the Equipment Sphere. * Polearm Mastery from the Equipment Sphere. * Either the lancer or guardian sphere. Reistara Though they typically prefer to rely on diplomacy, as a last resort, Reistara has been known to equip it's soldiers with the means of defending themselves. These eloquent combatants utilize spears, using their speed as opposed to armor or shields to protect them. * Unarmored and Spear Dancer from the Equipment Sphere. * Lancer Sphere. * Fencing Sphere. Remes Worshipers of the Ravager, many in Remes are skilled hunters, adept at both capturing and acquiring the loyalty of animals. * Armor Training and Bounty Hunter's tools from the Equipment Sphere. * One additional talent from the Equipment Sphere. * The Beastmaster Sphere. Rike Many of those in Rike value secrecy, which has lead many people to worship Cayden Cailean. Many have adopted a combat style befitting of the god, with a sword in one hand and a mug full of beer in the other. They are heroes...occasionally and accidentally. * Armor Training and Duelist Training from the Equipment Sphere. * The Barroom Sphere. * Either the Duelist or Fencing Sphere. Saelenian Empire The Saelenian Empire is made up of a majority of Shengese natives, and as a result possesses a fairly disciplined martial code. With a knack for remaining hidden and ferreting out an adversaries weakness, those raised here are particularly gifted at guerilla warfare utilizing a wide array of Shengese weaponry. Saelenian Paradigm * Equipment: Bushido Training or Monk Weapon Training * Scout Sphere * Variable: Paradigm's gain a talent of their choice from the scout sphere * Variable: Paradigm's gain a talent of their choice from the equipment sphere Saishu Saisu is the home to proud samurai who are skilled with both blade and bow. They draw their enemy's attention to themselves to protect their allies, and are fearless in the face of any foe. * Armor Training and Bushido Training Equipment Sphere. * An additional Equipment Sphere talent. * Guardian Sphere. Sigmundarakr The warriors of Sigmundarakr have become skilled at dealing with the Orcs who threaten them. The biggest lesson they learned was not to let them get close. They are skilled at pushing their foes back and into vulnerable spots. * Armor Training and Shield Training from the Equipment Sphere. * An additional talent from the Equipment Sphere. * Brute Sphere. Thalassa While primarily a city of magic, many warriors from Thalassa have mastered the trident, and are able to use it effectively on both land and sea. They move gracefully, able to finesse their weapons despite their size. * Armor training and Gladiator training from the Equipment Sphere. * Spear Dancer from the Equipment Sphere. * The Gladiator or Athletics Sphere. The Chessur Court Chessur is a city of fey, and much like most fey, they rely more on magic and trickery to defeat their foes than brute strength. Their warriors move quickly, darting in and out of combat to ensure that they remain at an advantage. This light darting style tends to lend itself to the use of spears and staves. * Spear dancer and Staff Mastery from the Equipment Sphere. * One additional talent from the Equipment Sphere. * The Scoundrel Sphere. Telestria Telestria is a city that relies on magic. As such, the skills their warriors use in the battlefield are typically those that compliment those abilities. They tend to rely on the ability to trap their foes unexpectedly or use alchemy for the purposes of healing their allies or poisoning their foes. * Armor Training and Whip training the Equipment Sphere. * The Fencing or Duelist Sphere. * The Trap or Alchemy Sphere. Sovenheim The people of Sovenheim are dept with both magic and technology. Many of their warriors rely on powerful firearms and traps to keep their foes at bay. Their relationship with dragons has turned them into fierce and hardy warriors. * Firearm training and mechanical savant from the equipment sphere. * The trap sphere. * Either the barrage or sniper sphere. Warforge A city primarily dominated by orcs, but they use more advanced weaponry than many of their brethren. While many of their warriors still make use of the classic orc weapons, such as the axe, others make use of firearms to compliment their brute strength. * Armor Training and Orc Heritage from the equipment sphere. * One additional sphere from the equipment sphere. * Brute or Barrage training. Wolfsreach Followers of the Ravager, the warriors of Wolfsreach prioritize the protection of their "pack" from anyone else, drawing their enemies towards themselves before cutting them down with their sharp blades. * Armor training and one additional talent from the Equipment Sphere. * Dual wielding sphere. * Guardian sphere. Wrathia The people of Wrathia are strong, durable, and brutal warriors who are merciless to the forces of evil. They rarely fall in combat, and when they do, many of their enemies fall with them. Many consider themselves to be masters of the bastard sword and wield massive blades in combat. * Armor training and knightly from the equipment sphere. * One additional talent from the equipment sphere. * The Berserker Sphere. Xibalba A city dominated by orcs, the warriors of Xibalba are very strong. However, their leaders are also skilled at inciting a frenzy among their armies, issuing commands from afar that make their allies that much more powerful. * Armor training and Orc Heritage from the equipment sphere. * Either the Berserker or Brute Sphere. * The Warleader sphere. Zhanbu Zhanbu is a city of kitsune and, mike most kitsune, their warriors make for excellent tricksters. Tending to rely on quick movements and sudden strikes in combat, they rarely fight fair and prefer to disarm, trap, or even steal from their foes than fight them head on. * Rogue weapon training and one additional talent from the equipment sphere. * The fencing sphere or scoundrel sphere. * The trap sphere. Category:Homebrew